


I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

by DrunkSmoochum



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkSmoochum/pseuds/DrunkSmoochum
Summary: Ben, Callum and Lexi and the christmas cookies.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 19





	I sure do like those Christmas cookies, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Ballum secret santa, I hope y'all enjoy.

Ben had promised Lexie they were gonna make cookies for Christmas. He didn't mind, he loved baking and spending time with his daughter. It also gave him an excuse to make Callum take the day off.

"Oh come on Cal, she really wants to bake cookies with us." Ben said.

They were standing in the kitchen, talking, whilst Lexie was watching tv in the living room.

"Ben, I can't just take time off of work anytime I want." Callum said with a sigh.

"Fine, but you'll gonna have to tell her you won't be there because of work." Ben said shrugging, already knowing Callum wasn't going to be able to, not if Lexie would put up a sad face, like Ben told her to do if Callum were to say no.

"Okay, fine." Callum said as he walked into the living room. "Lex, can we have a word?"

Lexie nodded, turning away from the TV with a smile.

"About tomorrow.." Callum started.

"Cookie day!" Lexie said excitedly. " it's gonna be so much fun, daddy said you are going to teach me how to properly decorate!"

"Well uhm" Callum looked at Ben, who pretended to see something on the ceiling, then cleared his throat as he turned back to lexie. "I don't think I can be there tomorrow."

Lexie's smile faded immediately. "Why not?"

"Well I have work."

"Oh." Lexie said sounding very small.

Callum saw the disappointment in Lexie's face and it seemed like she was gonna cry. It broke Callum's heart.

"Y-you know what, maybe I can take the day off." Callum said to his own surprise.

"Yeah?" Lexie asked.

"Yeah." Callum nodded and smiled, feeling confident in his decision. "Imma just have to call someone right now." He said hoping, they wouldnt give him a hard time for calling in ‘sick’.

"Thank you, Callum!" Lexie said with a smile and hugged Callum.

Callum hugged her back happily, unknown to him that behind his back Ben was putting two thumbs up to Lexie.

The plan had worked.

\--

The kitchen was a mess. There was flour and cookiebatch everywhere.

"Mum's gonna kill me if she sees this mess. " Ben said to Callum, who was helping Lexie rolling out the dough at the perfect thickness.

"Well instead of sitting around you can also just start cleaning up a little?" Callum said, looking at Ben over his shoulder.

"What and miss this view?" Ben said with a smirk as he checked Callum out in his apron and two flour handprints on his pants, which Ben did on purpose.

Callum blushed a little, smiling and he shook his head as he returned to helping Lexie.

"Callum's right, daddy." Lexie said nonchalantly.

Ben smiled and rolled his eyes at his daughter before standing up. "Alright then Princess, your wish is my command."

\--

"No dad, you're not decorating it properly!" Lexie exclaimed as she watched her dad make a mess out of his cookie.

"Oh I'm sorry miss I wasn't aware I had to decorate it the way you wanted it, I thought it was *my* cookie." Ben said with fake exasperation.

Callum snickered as he watched Lexie annoyingly trying to help Ben decorating and Ben trying to keep his cookie away from her.

The two of them look so much alike.

\--

"If I had known she'd become a cookie decorating tyrant, I'd never had told her we'd bake with her." Ben said as he walked down stairs.

He had just putten Lexie to bed.

"Oh come on, you had fun." Callum said smiling as he pulled Ben close, giving him a kiss."

"Hmm." Ben responded as he pulled back from the kiss. "Thank you for taking the day off, by the way." he said as he walked towards the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Well I couldn't tell Lexie no, now could I?" Callum said following Ben.

"I know." Ben whispered, smirking as he reached for two beers from the fridge. He cleared his throat. "but you didn't mind did you?" Ben asked as he placed the two beers on the kitchen table.

"Nah." Callum said smiling. "I had a fantastic day, way better than work would have been."

"You can still change careers." Ben said jokingly.

"Ben."

"I'm joking, Cal. You know I love you in your uniform." Ben said as he walked up to Callum.

"Well good, because I had to give up my free day on new years eve for this, so you'll see me in it then." Callum said pulling Ben closer.

"Is that so?" Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm." Callum said as he pulled Ben in for a kiss, which Ben happily returned.

_We'll see about that._


End file.
